


Missing You

by orphan_account



Category: Speed Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day to day life is just not the same when Apolo is gone, but sleeping alone is the worst part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

It's so hard to sleep alone. He and Apolo don't spend every night together, but most nights, and the nights they are apart are usually when JR is traveling, so this is the first time he's had to sleep alone, had to be alone, for more than a night or two in their bed. It's hard to sleep alone in their bed. For one, Apolo sleeps next to the alarm, and he is the one who turns it off in the morning and goes to use the bathroom first, giving JR a few moments to wake up completely. But without him there, JR has to roll to the other side of the bed, turn the alarm off himself, and get up on his own, without a few sleepy glances at Apolo's ass to make the morning better. Plus, it's too quiet. He has to play music while he sleeps now because it's too weird to only hear himself moving around restlessly without hearing Apolo breathing or moving or mumbling in his sleep (he claims talking in his sleep is better than snoring, but JR thinks at least one is constant). But the worst part is the smell. Their bed smells like THEM. Some kind of sweaty-musky-mixed-with-cologne-and-aftershave smell that makes JR horny whenever he gets into it, which usually isn't a problem, because usually Apolo is there to fuck him into the mattress while his head thrashes on the pillow, gulping the sex-scented air. Just thinking about it, combined with the smell of the sheets and blankets, combined with the fact that Apolo has been gone for an entire week criss-crossing the country looking sexy on TV rather than in JR's arms in bed is getting him hard. JR groaned and rolled from his back to stomach and tried to wish it away. He was a horny teenager, but he hated feeling like one. Unfortunately, now the smell was stronger and he was getting erect for real. He rolled back over and, slipping his hands into his boxers, squeezed his eyes shut and thought of Apolo's smirk, how he always managed to look both cocky and needy before he went down on JR. He started jerking himself off but had only moved his hand up and down a few times before he was startled by a voice across the room.

"Need some help with that?"

"Apolo! Fuck. What are you doing back? I thought I was picking you up in the morning!" His cock was still hard but now his attention was on his lover. JR scooted across the bed to flip on the small light so he could see him. God, he looked even sexier in person than he had on TV, neatly dressed in a suit, his eyes looking tired but smiling hugely at JR.

"Well, I wrapped up a photo shoot earlier than expected and I got an earlier flight home. I thought you would be asleep, so I was trying to be quiet. But you look better like this. Infinitely more fuckable." Apolo stripped off his jacket and sat on the bed to untie his shoes (nice or not, JR toed off all his shoes. Apolo was a princess about his clothes though.) As he bent over, JR untucked his shirt in the back and slid his arms around underneath the shirttails.

"I missed you. I can't stand being here alone, jacking off in the shower when I get up and trying not to be too horny to sleep at night." JR nuzzled his face in the back of Apolo's hair, where it came over his neck.

Apolo had been looking forward to just sliding into a JR-warmed bed and maybe a little sleepy nuzzling before having a real reunion in the morning. But JR's puppy-like eagerness was intoxicating and he looked so goddamn sexy in his low-riding boxers and snug t-shirt and he was so warm that Apolo was quickly becoming interested in something more than just a kiss and cuddle. Apolo unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and JR pushed them down. JR pulled him back into bed, laughing softly into his neck. Apolo flipped around to face JR and pull him into a kiss.

"I missed you too. Kissing you. Feeling you. Seeing you in a towel in the morning." Each statement was punctuated by a thrust of his hips so JR could feel him hardening.

"Unfff…" JR moaned out as his and Apolo's legs entwined, hard muscles and hard cocks sliding against each other. He pulled off his t-shirt with one hand while clutching Apolo's crisp button down in the other. "I wanna fuck you." JR breathed.

They both stilled. JR wasn't sure what had made him say it—he always bottomed, he loved the feeling of Apolo's cock in him—but now that he had said it he realized how badly he wanted it right now. How much he wanted that connection to Apolo, to be on top of him and in him and give him the feeling of absolute completeness and belonging that Apolo always gave him. Apolo looked at him, warm eyes searching his face. "You sure? I'll let you, of course, I trust you, we just have always been happy the other way."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. I want to try it. You'll love it." JR said this, rolling Apolo onto his back. JR was taller than him, but he always seemed about half knees and elbows and big eyes—a teenager growing into his body—while Apolo was fierce, compact, strength, a man with a confidence in his body and how to use it. Not that JR wasn't confident in himself or his skating, or in any way ashamed of his body, he just didn't always seem to know what to do with it, and Apolo found himself more turned on than he expected by JR's assertiveness, the way that he pushed Apolo underneath him and straddled him, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. JR's eyes were wide and his hair was tousled and Apolo was so glad to be underneath him, for this boyish man to be mussing up his too-styled hair and crumpling his too-perfect shirt after days of being creased and coiffed by others but without anyone really touching him.

"Don't move. I'm gonna get the lube. Just stay there." Apolo laughed at JR's instructions as JR himself scrambled off of him to shuck his boxers and get the tube from the bedside drawer.

Apolo took his own boxers off and splayed his legs apart so that JR could settle between them. JR had an old soul, a thoughtfulness beyond his age that had drawn Apolo to him, but his childlike excitement about almost anything (Apolo on a Wheaties box, avocados being in season, going to a house show of some band no one had heard of) was one of his more endearing characteristics. Apolo was kind of surprised by how eager JR seemed about this, since they really had never discussed it. Their first time had not been sudden or hasty, JR was so young and Apolo so afraid of ruining what they already had that their romance had unfolded slowly, and when they had finally decided to have full-on sex together JR had looked at him and asked him for it, like they had both always known that it would be best that way. They had never really revisited the topping issue, and Apolo knew JR had been a virgin before him (and he took a particular jealous pleasure in knowing that no one else had ever touched JR as intimately, or seen him in the same way he, Apolo had) so this would absolutely be JR's first time topping. So he had a working knowledge of what Apolo did to him, but Apolo wasn't sure this was going to be all that great. I mean, it would be great showing JR he trusted him, and seeing JR experience the pleasure he gave Apolo on a near-nightly basis, but if his first few times were anything to go by, topping well took practice and concentration. You couldn't just make sure you were going to fit and then go for it. It was a skill. Making sure the angle was right for the position, being aware of hitting your partner's erogenous zones while they were getting used to the feel, not coming too soon, none of that just HAPPENED. It took control and he wasn't sure JR was really aware of that (with a mental pat on the back, Apolo had to say he was pretty sure he made it look easy and made sure JR was really not thinking at all during sex).

But laying here while JR heatedly ran his hand all over Apolo's chest and stomach and legs just touching him before taking his cock in one lubed hand and started to rub at his ass with the other, Apolo felt an unexpected thrill. JR wasn't touching his ass while giving him a blow job or while riding him, he was preparing to fuck him. He suddenly wanted it desperately, wanted to see the pleasure he felt everytime he pushed into JR on JR's face and feel whether or not his thighs trembled the way Apolo's always threatened to when he was SO CLOSE but needed to stay in position to make sure it was good for JR.

Being on top of Apolo always gave JR a feeling of power, and he loved riding Apolo that way, rubbing his hands up and down Apolo's body while Apolo gripped his hips, but right now he felt an extra thrill knowing that he really was in control, that it wasn't just his body giving Apolo pleasure, but his decisions, his movements, it would really be his ability to make Apolo go as crazy as he could make JR go.   
He wasn't sure Apolo had ever bottomed, but if he had it had definitely been a while and he worked carefully to prepare him with his fingers while petting his legs and stomach. Finally after he could move several fingers with relative ease and had Apolo squirming as he found his prostrate, JR pushed Apolo's thighs up towards his chest. Apolo's sweat-beaded forehead furrowed.

"Are you sure you want to do it this way? Face to face can be tricky." He said breathily.

"Yeah, it's my favorite, I love seeing your face over me, I want you to feel that same intensity, so don't worry." JR replied.

Apolo was in the right position, but it took JR a minute to get everything right. His extra height meant he really needed Apolo angled off the bed, so he had to grab a pillow to prop Apolo's hips up, and even then as he started to ease himself in, he felt a bit off kilter, and unsure where exactly he was supposed to put his hands and how to get the necessary resistance for his knees in order to thrust. Most of that flew out of his mind when he pushed himself into Apolo. HOLY FUCK it was so much more than he had expected. Apolo's ass was so tight and he could feel every little twitch of Apolo's body, could practically feel his breathing and heart. He looked at Apolo, wild-eyed, and saw a hint of amusement on his face. Apolo repositioned his hands on either side of him, and gently squeezed his sides with his thighs, immediately putting him more at ease in this posture. He took a few shallow thrust trying not to come, and trying to find the right angle, until Apolo hissed and arched his back, giving JR the confidence to keep that angle and start thrusting in earnest.

Apolo had found JR's initial confusion expected, but his own reaction to having JR inside him was the opposite. As JR gained his footing and began to thrust into him, body on top of Apolo's where Apolo could see the play of JR's abs and lats as he thrust and could examine JR's face, lost in pleasure and partially obscured by shaggy damp hair, Apolo couldn't believe how good this felt, for JR to be in charge of pleasuring him, to be over him and inside him and around him, and just permeating the air around them both. He felt surrounded by JR instead of the way his body was surrounding JR's and after so many days without JR it was heavenly and intense and he didn't think he could last long with this intensity.

Apparently JR couldn't either because he gasped out "touch yourself", apparently recognizing that holding himself up, and staying in that perfect position and jacking Apolo off was beyond him. Apolo complied, thrusting his slick cock into his hand and squeezing the head. A few more thrusts from JR and Apolo came, his shudders triggering JR's orgasm as well. JR immediately collapsed, and then drawing on his own experience, carefully slipped out, and rearranged them more comfortably, with Apolo's legs in a more relaxed position while still laying on top of Apolo as they both caught their breath.

Finally JR turned his head and started peppering soft kisses onto whatever part of Apolo he could reach—his shoulder, his clavicle, his chest—and muttering "thank you, thank you" softly.

"What for?" Apolo asked, only half knowing the answer.

"For trusting me, when you obviously knew better than me that I wasn't really sure how to do this, and for letting me figure it out, and for being so goddamn sexy." JR responded.

Apolo smirked that smirk of self-satisfaction that seemed to make him look confident and sexy rather than smug and douchey, "Well, you had a good teacher, and I should be thanking you for reminding me how good it can feel this way, and for wanting to share what you love with me."

" 'Course" JR mumbled sleepily, which Apolo replied to only by carding his fingers through JR's hair a bit. They would be disgustingly crusty when they woke up again, but he was sure that after a week of the shower feeling too big, JR would only be too happy to clean up together.

Apolo pressed a soft kiss to JR's head and closed his eyes, breathing in the humid air, scented with sex and smiled. It was good to be home.


End file.
